Serenading a Waterbender
by Ginnyisme3
Summary: After getting crack advice from Toph, Aang and Zuko serenade Katara. Includes rapping Sokka. Crackfic, I think.


Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, you'd probably be watching this, not reading it. Also, Jo Bro song: NOT MINE!! Nor do I wish for it to be mine.

Author's Note: First fic, blahblahblah, etc.etc.

"Come on, Snoozles, Girlfriend of Snoozles, I'm taking bets here. Who do think is gonna get Sugar Queen to go out with them first?" Toph asked, trying to add some fun to the proceedings. You see, Aang and Zuko had came to her (conveniently at the same time, because the author planned it that way,) and asked her for advice on how to win over Katara. She suggested serenading her, and their looks both plainly said the same thing. That same thing was, has your inability to see messed with your brain? Fortunately for them, she couldn't see it. However, she could feel their heartbeats. And their heartbeats said the same thing that their faces did. "You know, she told me that she would really like it if _someone_ serenaded her. I'm not telling who, so you'll both have to do it." Katara had said no such thing, but it was all in good fun, right?...

**LATER THAT SAME DAY:**

Katara was being led from the barren and quite messy campsite, her eyes closed, by Toph (an obvious and quite pathetic attempt to work in the blind leading the blind by the author) to some strange place where she could tell that everyone else was. When she opened her eyes, she saw a stage, lights, and…. AANG AND ZUKO IN STYLISH CLOTHING STRIKING ROCK GOD POSES? _This is not going to end well……_ she thought. Once she was seated, catchy, slightly annoying, get-every-girl-within-a-five-mile-radius-screaming music started, and Aang and Zuko started…… dancing? And singing? At the same time in boy-bandish movements?

Z: _I'm hot, you're cold_

_You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes_BOTH: _I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm trying' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby_

Chorus:

A:(Come on girl)

I fell Z: (I fell)  
A: So fast Z:(so fast)  
A:I can't hold myself  
Back  
High heels Z: (high heels),  
A: blue dress Z: (blue dress)  
A: All by yourself, gotta catch my breath

BOTH: I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby

Walk in the room,  
All I can see is you,  
Starin' me down  
I know you feel it too

I'm sinking into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby (x2)

At this point, Sokka appears, dressed in… RAPPER CLOTHING?!_  
SOKKA'S RAP:  
Yeah, it's burning up  
In this place tonight  
The bender's singing loud A and Z: (and we're feeling right!)  
Sokka: Get up and dance A and Z: (don't try and fight it!)  
Sokka: Naw, for real A and Z: (and that's no lie!)  
Sokka: Stop, drop and roll A and Z: (and touch the floor!)  
Sokka:(It keeps on burnin' up)  
A and Z: More and more!  
Sokka: I got A and Z with me, layin' it down  
Come on boys  
Let's bring the chorus around!_

BOTH: _I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby_

_Burning up, burning up for you baby_

Katara could practically hear the cricket sounds. "And, exactly, WHY was I dragged here and forced to watch this insanity while Suki gets to wander off and Toph only has to listen?" she asked, looking annoyed. "They were trying to serenade you, word," Sokka said, earning a glare/eyeroll from everyone. "And who on Earth gave them this idea. Toph….." Katara said, getting heated. Toph looked sheepish, and wisely kept her mouth shut. "Well, who do you think did better, Katara?" Aang asked eagerly. " Do you really want to know?" Katara asked. The boy's nodded their heads eagerly. "Sokka. Just kidding," she said at the boy's fallen faces. "I think you both did well, but, to be honest, Zuko just looked better in the stylish clothing." Zuko looked triumphant. "Sorry Aang." At which point Aang ran off angrily, Zuko and Katara kissed, and they all lived semihappily ever after.

A/U: Good? Bad? Scarred you for life? REVIEW!! Reviews make me happy.


End file.
